The Jerry Springer Show
by Biggmomma46
Summary: This is a crossover from tv and there is going to be some cursing in this


**The Jerry Springer Show**

"**I have a secet to tell"**

Welcome Twilight Sparkle to the show, So twilight tell me why you are here? Well, Jerry, my fiancée Rodrigo says that he has something that he wants to tell me and that it will change or relationship forever. "What do you think he wants to tell you ?" "I'm not sure Jerry , it could be anything at this point."

"He is your fiancée right?" Twilight Sparkle shakes her head and "you are engaged to him?" "yes, twilight sparkle replies. "How long have you guys been engaged?" 5 years , replies twilight. Jerry exclaims "OMG that's seems like an awful long time to be engaged, hasn't it ever occurred to you that there might be something wrong and that is why you haven't set the date yet?" Yes, I have wondered that for a while Jerry.

Well lets welcome Rodrigo to the show( you can hear boos and jeers in the background) So Rodrigo what is the secret that you want to tell twilight? Well Jerry 5 years ago I fathered a child with this woman that I have been seeing. "so what are you telling me that you have be seeing this old dilapidated mare over me a hot, sexy, young mare like me." Twilight shouted." She is not and old dilapidated mare as you so graciously put it, she is an Arabian apollonian and she is special to me. She does things in our relationship that you would never think of doing , when you and I are together you are so demanding and you want more from our relationship and more that I want to give." Sighs Rodrigo. "Whatever Rodrigo rolling her eyes".

Let's met this Arabian apollonian Biggmomma, as Biggmomma gives everypony the hoof on her way out, she locks lips with Rodrigo and Twilight intervenes and slaps biggmomma in the face, she goes after twilight but security butts in and prevents the altercation.

"What going on with you and Rodrigo? "Well Jerry, Rodrigo and I have been together ever since babycakes was conceived, she was conceived on the night that Rodrigo asked Twilight to marry him, he left my bed to go to you twilight. Twilight could'nt believe what she was hearing, "Rodrigo, how could you do this to me?" yells twilight. "I'm sorry twilight, I thought I loved you and wanted you to be my wife, sighs Rodrigo". "oh whatever" Rodrigo sorry isn't going to cut it and slaps Rodrigo in the face. "Oh no you didn't just slap my man in the face, bitch" shouts biggmomma. "Oh yeah I did what's your old,lazy, fat ass gonna do about it," screams twilight. Biggmomma charges at twilight and slaps her hard in the face and pulls her mane, that's the slap that is known as the slap heard around the world. "That's what I'm going to do bitch." As the audience begins to chant JERRY, JERRY, JERRY security butts in yet again .

"You must either be the dumbest or stupidest mare I have ever met in my life"? you believe everything Rodrigo has told you, being engaged for 5 years should have told you something was wrong." "I might the the dumbest and stupidest little mare but at least im hot, young, and sexy and not old, lazy, ugly and fat like you." States twilight. "What does being not, young, and sexy have to do with the fact that Rodrigo loves me and not you so who's the dumbest now." Yells biggmomma.

"So you think Rodrigo loves you? If he does then why was he with me last night," ask twilight. "I would like to know that myself, ask Jerry" as biggmomma looks on in shock where you really with her last night, cries biggmomma. NO! sceams Rodrigo in the 5 years we have been together I have never lied to you and I'm not going to start now. Then why would she say something like that if it wasn't true? Because she is just jealous that you and I have babycakes and a family, and oh by the way twilight our engagement is over, I don't love you anymore and I'm sorry your heart got broken. Twilight shrugs her shoulders and says "Whatever Rodrigo you 2 deserve each other." The audience boos Rodrigo as he gets down on one know and biggmomma is startled by this. "What are you doing Rodrigo?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"Biggmomma is stunned. This is more than Twilight can handle already hurt and humiliated, she goes after biggmomma, she and biggmomma fight security butts in again, Rodrigo, this bitch is crazy and she doesn't know know who she is messin with, and if she doesn't back the hell up, I'm goin redneck, ghetto, and crazy applonian on her ass." As security separates them will biggmomma accept Rodrigo proposal and will Rodrigo, biggmomma and babycakes be a family or will fate intervene.


End file.
